


Dzień piąty - pocałunki

by Maromira



Series: 30 dni z życia [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Pocałunki, Sherlolly - Freeform, dużo pocałunków
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maromira/pseuds/Maromira
Summary: "Pocałunki pojawiły się nagle. Molly nie mogłaby powiedzieć, kiedy dokładnie. Były ukradkowe, najczęściej dawane jej z zaskoczenia, gdy Sherlock przechodził obok niej, a ona pracowała. Każdy sprawiał, że na jej policzki wypływały rumieńce i uśmiechała się pod nosem. Czasem zakładała za ucho pasemka włosów, które wysunęły się z jej kitki."





	

Pocałunki pojawiły się nagle. Molly nie mogłaby powiedzieć, kiedy dokładnie. Były ukradkowe, najczęściej dawane jej z zaskoczenia, gdy Sherlock przechodził obok niej, a ona pracowała. Każdy sprawiał, że na jej policzki wypływały rumieńce i uśmiechała się pod nosem. Czasem zakładała za ucho pasemka włosów, które wysunęły się z jej kitki.

Pocałunki - te nieoczekiwane - głównie z inicjatywy Sherlocka. Dzięki temu, gdy spoglądała w jego stronę, mógł udawać, że nie wie, o co chodzi. Unikał wyjaśnień czy podtrzymywania romantycznego nastroju. A krótkie cmoknięcia w policzek, były ku temu najlepszą okazją. Molly bawiło jego zachowanie. I cieszyła się, że ponieważ nic nie obiecywał i nic nie mówił, nie zasypywał ją pustymi obietnicami.

Słów "kocham cię", nie usłyszała. Zresztą pewnie zaczęłaby się śmiać, tak nierealna była sama myśl, że mógłby je powiedzieć. Nawet w najbardziej naiwnych marzeniach, nie wyobrażała sobie takiego wyznania od niego. Ale miast tego, otrzymywała coś znacznie dla niej cenniejszego. Kilka namiętnych pocałunków, a każdy mówił o wiele więcej niż "kocham cię".


End file.
